CHANGE
by AmaAmi
Summary: Rating: M(16 plus), Genre(Gore & Hurt/Comfort), kebebasan sudah ia raih selama 4 tahun dan rasa bersalah itu mulai memudar, tapi kenangan itu timbul kembali ketika ia bertemu dengan seorang anak laki-laki misterius dengan kesan yang sangat ia kenal, memuncahkan kembali memori-memori yang menyedihkan itu tanpa ia sadari bahwa masalah yang dahulunya itu belum selesai...


**THE CHILD THIEF **

**[BOOK NOVEL]**

**BY BROM**

**Fanfiction**

**«CHANGE»**

* * *

**Cerita: Ama**

**Editor: Ami**

**Warning**

**Gore**

**Enjoy Reading**

* * *

******«**PROLOG**»**

Empat tahun lebih sudah semenjak ia jatuh tertidur selama lebih dari setahun tanpa sebab. Ketika memasuki umur empat belas tahun: tubuh si pemuda melemah dan setiap saat selalu merasa kelelahan hingga terkadang membuatnya pingsan. Puncaknya adalah sebulan setelah ulang tahunnya yang ke empat belas, ia ambruk dalam tidur panjang selama hampir setahun penuh. Sementara kesadarannya berkelana disuatu tempat yang tidak seharusnya ia berada, meskipun begitu, ia mengetahui bahwa ia memiliki suatu ikatan lain dengan seseorang di seberang lautan. Si Pemuda tidak menyangkanya sama sekali.

Ketika si Pemuda bangun dari tidurnya: air mata tanpa henti mengalir di pipinya yang memerah. Amarah, kebencian, cinta, dan kasih sayang bersatu padu di dalam rongga dadanya: menyesakkannya. Rasa frustasi menciptakan dendam kecil di hatinya yang masih polos. Namun, ia lebih memilih "monster" itu dilenyapkan dari hatinya yang terkadang masih tetap kembali lagi menggerogotinya. Hal pertama yang ingin ia lakukan ketika itu adalah menemukan wanita itu, lalu anak perempuan yang kapan saja dapat menemui nasip buruk dalam kehidupan yang keras di jalanan dengan orang-orang sinting, penjahat, dan para bajingan-bajingan tengik di sudut kota yang menjijikan. Butuh waktu lama bagi si Pemuda untuk meyakinkan keluarganya mengenai keinginannya itu. Seiring dengan segala "rahasia" yang disimpan keluarganya mengenai siapa dirinya terungkap dengan emosi yang nyaris meledakkan kepalanya.

Setelah berhasil menemukan mereka, si Pemuda tanpa sengaja menemukan seorang pria dan seorang anak laki-laki disalah satu apartemen murahan di sudut kota dekat pelabuhan. Si Pemuda sangat senang bertemu dengan mereka dan mengeluarkan mereka dari kediaman yang terkutuk itu, sungguh tempat yang tidak layak untuk ditinggali. Sekarang ia sering mengunjungi tempat wanita itu ketika musim liburan sekolah dan berkirim e-mail ketika si Pemuda tidak memiliki waktu untuk mengunjungi wanita itu. Rasa sayang tumbuh dengan cepat dihatinya terhadap si wanita dan itu sudah seharusnya ada. Hanya saja terkadang ia merasa sedih ditahun-tahun sebelum ia mengenal wanita itu yang telah terbuang sia-sia. Sedangkan si anak perempuan, ia tinggal dengan wanita itu membuat keberadaannya sangat berarti dalam menghilangkan rasa kesepian setelah ibunya yang sakit-sakitan meninggal. Dan desakan si Pemuda untuk menyuruh perempuan kecil itu untuk sekolah kembali dengan sangat keras kepala.

Dan mengenai "monster" yang berusaha untuk ia lenyapkan di sudut hatinya, tampaknya mulai menancapkan kuku dan taringnya di setiap pembuluh darahnya dan jantungnya, sebab sang Nenek duduk di hadapannya dengan meminta sesuatu yang membuat amarahnya bergejolak. Ia tidak perlu repot-repot menyembunyikan ketidaksukaan dan amarahnya jika sudah menyangkut hal yang paling ia benci seumur hidupnya, bahkan dihadapan keluarganya sendiri.

Ruangan itu besar dengan berbagai perabotan mewah yang dipesan dari luar negeri, termasuk sofa _single _yang ia dan neneknya duduki, berbahan kulit aligator dengan kayu eboni dari timur. Sofa yang ditempatkan di depan perapian raksasa dengan lukisan seorang wanita cantik yang diketahui oleh si Pemuda sebagai nenek buyut dari nenek buyut sang Nenek yang duduk di hadapannya dengan anggun dan beribawa serta dengan aura kelembutan. Hanya saja sekarang ia mengabaikan pesona sang Nenek yang memakai gaun hijau sutra karena amarahnya yang hampir sampai ke ubun-ubun.

"Tidak!" ucap si Pemuda seketika, ketika sang Nenek menyebutkan permintaanya setelah sebelumnya sang Nenek menyodorkan kotak keramik kecil biru di atas meja kecil di hadapannya.

Jawaban spontan dari cucunya mengejutkan sang Nenek dan ia segera tahu apa penyebab dari amarah cucunya, ia menghela nafas panjang dan mulai berhati-hati dalam menyusun kata-katanya, "Nak, nenek tahu kamu tidak menyukai hal ini, tapi kamulah satu-satunya yang bisa nenek mintai tolong. _Tugas_ ini sudah diemban semenjak leluhur dari leluhur dari orang-orang _seperti_ kita," sang Nenek tampak ingin menyakinkan cucunya, "_kita_ tidak bisa mengabaikannya begitu saja karena leluhur kita telah menyanggupi tugas ini jika terjadi sesuatu terhadap… ya, kamu tahu apa yang nenek maksudkan."

Pemuda itu menyandarkan punggungnya ke sandaran sofa sambil menggelengan kepalanya yang tetap kukuh dengan penolakannya, "_Tidak_, untuk yang satu ini… apapun yang terjadi aku tidak akan menginjakkan kakiku di tempat terkutuk itu." Ia menatap sang Nenek datar, "Nenek bahkan tidak berhak meminta padaku setelah kebohongan yang nenek lakukan."

Ada keheningan sesaat diantara mereka berdua yang diliputi ketegangan. Wajah putus asa tampak menyelimuti sang Nenek. "Kau tahu pasti alasan nenek tidak memberitahumu 'masalah' itu, Sayang," kata sang Nenek lembut.

Pemuda itu menggeleng, meski ia tahu alasan kuat dibalik kebohongan neneknya dahulu, ya ampun, selama bertahun-tahun hidupnya, "Dan kenapa aku satu-satunya yang Nenek mintai tolong? Aku yakin ada orang lain yang bisa dimintai tolong saat ini," ucapnya sembari membuang mukanya menghadap perapian. Malam di Inggris terutama di perdesaan seperti ini begitu dingin. Tapi, ia tidak menatap api yang meletup-letup atau pun menikmati kehangatannya. Pandangannya menerawang, menjauhi neneknya dan meninggalkan ruangan itu menuju ke kedalaman benaknya. Memilah-milah memori ketika kesadarannya tertahan disuatu tempat, memperlihatkan kengerian dan kesintingan melalui kedua matanya yang _tidak_ berdaya untuk ditutup sesuai kehendaknya. Selama _tubuhnya_ tidak sadarkan diri.

Sang Nenek mengamati cucunya yang kini tidak bersamanya lagi. Mendesah sedih ketika melihat kerutan dalam di alis cucunya, "Itu bisa saja, Nak, tapi kamu memiliki _kekuatan_ yang selaras dengan tempat itu, karena kamu _diberkati_ oleh orang yang sama dengan _seseorang_ yang menitipi kotak ini. Ia ingin kamulah yang pergi mengantarkan kotak ini, dan ia tidak ingin yang lain."

Pemuda itu memalingkan kepalanya dengan cepat ke arah neneknya─melotot dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Amarahnya kini bercampur dengan kebencian yang tidak tangung-tangung mengeraskan rahangnya─menggelengkan kepalanya masih tidak percaya dengan perkataan neneknya. _Sudah cukup! Semua ini memuakkan dan membuat darahku mendidih saja_. Ia beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan meninggalkan ruangan itu. Ia tidak mengindahkan panggilan sang Nenek yang terdengar memohon. Sang Nenek menyadari kata-katanya yang salah dengan menyinggung pemilik kotak biru itu dalam percakapan mereka, terutama menyangkut keinginan si pemilik terhadap cucunya. Tidak perlu dikatakan karena si Pemuda tahu siapa yang dimaksud oleh neneknya.

Si Pemuda mengumpat kecil disetiap langkahnya sampai akhirnya suara yang berat dan berwibawa namun lembut menghentikan langkahnya. Ia mensejajarkan langkah kakinya yang terhenti dan terpaku ditempat sembari dengan malas menengadah ke langi-langit: mencoba mengumpulkan kesabarannya. Ia memalingkan kepala dan melihat dibalik bahunya, disana, tepat di samping neneknya berdiri sesosok cahaya keperakan dengan siluet tubuh yang besar dan tegap, namun tampak tidak utuh sepenuhnya dengan sulu-sulur halus yang sesekali mencuat dari tubuh raksasanya. _Bagus_, pikir pemuda itu mengejek.

"Aku tahu kau membenci semua hal yang berhubungan denganku semenjak hari itu," ucap siluet itu dengan getir.

"_Kau berbohong padaku!_" kata si Pemuda dengan tajam dan dingin, "tempat sialanmu itu sudah lama sekarat dan seharusnya benda itu sudah dibawa kesana. Dan demi Tuhan, putrimu yang tolol itu hanya bisa berduka sepanjang waktu dan membiarkan tempat itu sekarat. _LUAR BIASA, HEH!_ Kau menceritakan tempat itu dengan penuh gairah dan dengan segala keindahannya. Semua hal mengenai tempat itu hanyalah _jebakan penuh pesona_. PENIPU!" pemuda itu memaki dengan satu tarikan nafas, habis sudah kesabaran yang berusaha ia tahan.

"Nak, kau keterlaluan! Minta maaf pada Yang Mulia!" perintah sang Nenek geram. Suaranya meninggi, tidak ada sisa-sisa keanggunan dan ketenangan di dalamnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Temanku," siluet perak itu memandang sang Nenek dan menenangkannya, kemudian kembali memandangi si Pemuda─teman kecilnya, "aku tidak akan membantah semua hal apapun yang kamu katakan mengenai masalah itu, kamu telah mengetahui semua kenyataan tempat itu ketika kesadaranmu tertahan di…" ia terdiam sesaat, tidak mampu melanjutkan kalimatnya, "aku sengaja menahan benda itu disini untuk mengajari mereka dalam menyelesaikan masalah mereka sendiri. Berkali-kali aku mendengar suara putriku, tapi aku berpaling. Ia menjadi lemah dalam kedukaannya dan membuat tanah itu sekarat. Namun, putraku melakukan tindakan yang gagah berani hingga ia tewas dalam 'kesia-siaan' melindungi saudarinya dan tanah itu."

"_Tidak _hanya darah mereka yang tertumpah di tanah terkutuk itu," geram si Pemuda dengan gigi-gigi terkatup rapat, suaranya bergemuruh tajam.

"Aku tahu," suara siluet perak itu begitu getir dan parau. Rasa bersalah tergambar dari nada suaranya.

"Dan hal itulah yang kau sembunyikan dariku sebelum aku ambruk tertidur dan mengetahui fakta di balik tanah itu!" kesinisan kata-kata si Pemuda membuat sosok siluet perak itu tersontak, "sesuatu yang paling berharga bagiku─mirisnya aku tidak tahu kalau aku memilikinya─direnggut dengan cara seperti itu. Ketika aku mengetahui itu pada awal aku tertidur dan pada akhirnya aku bangun, _dan aku ada bersamanya disana_… lenyap tanpa aku mengenalnya dan tanpa ia mengenalku."

Beberapa tetes air mata jatuh bergulir di pipinya; matanya nyeri, otot-ototnya menegang, dan jantungnya menghantam dadanya yang mulai menyesakkan paru-parunya. Sorot matanya tajam dan keras mempelototi siluet perak itu dangan penuh kebencian. Ia berbalik dan kembali berjalan menuju pintu dengan nafas berat menahan gejolak di dadanya. _Sudah cukup! Emosi terkutuk ini akan membuatku gila. Segala hal yang berhubungan dengan tempat sialan itu hanyalah kesedihan dan kengerian dari penghuninya yang sinting._

"Teman Kecilku, aku memohon kepadamu," pinta sang Siluet Perak dengan sendu terdengar putus asa.

Sang Pemuda tercengung mendengar permohonan dari seorang Yang Mulia kepadanya yang cukup menghentikan langkahnya. Ia membalikkan badannya memandangi sesosok raksasa tegap dengan siluet perak dulunya adalah penguasa dan raja dimasa hidupnya yang kini menjadi temannya, meskipun ia membencinya karena berbohong padanya.

"Aku memohon kepadamu bukan sebagai seorang raja atau penguasa, tapi sebagai seorang pak tua," ucapnya lirih dan putus asa.

Pemuda itu terperanjat.

"Tanah itu masih mudah dan rapuh. Benda itu akan membantu pohon_ku_ untuk menompang tanah itu dan kembali memurnikan sihir yang tersebar secara berlebihan disetiap sudutnya," ucap siluet perak itu lembut.

"Kenapa aku?" tanya si Pemuda gusar.

"Karena kamulah yang bisa selaras dengan sihir yang ada disana, selain itu kamu adalah temanku yang bisa aku percayai… aku menyayangimu seperti putraku sendiri."

Si Pemuda menggelengkan kepalanya tidak terima dengan jawaban yang diberikan kepadanya, "Banyak orang-orang yang lebih hebat dan kuat dariku, aku hanya…" ia tidak dapat melanjutkan perkataannya karena rasa tidak percayanya terhadap siluet itu yang memohon kepadanya untuk melakukan tugas itu, "kau tahu, kau memberikan permintaan yang benar-benar tidak bisa aku penuhi, sesungguhnya aku akan melakukan _apapun_ permintaanmu, tapi _tidak_ yang satu ini."

"Oh, Anakku, apa yang harus aku lakukan supaya kamu mempercayaiku? Putraku dilanda kekecewaan luar biasa terhadap putra pewarisnya yang melakukan sumpahnya dengan cara yang salah, berdalih melindungi putriku untuk menyembunyikan kepengecutannya dengan bersembunyi di hutan. Putranya yang satu lagi mengalirkan darah yang saharusnya tidak ia lakukan sepeninggalannya lebih banyak lagi. Darah itu tidak layak untuk putriku yang telah berubah egois dan lemah, ia… tidak seharusnya melontarkan perkataan acuh tidak acuh itu," siluet itu jatuh berlutut sambil menangis dengan uraian cahaya emas keperakan di wajah polosnya─terisak-isak dengan suara bergetar.

Pemuda itu mengusapkan telapak tangan ke wajahnya, merasa simpatik dengan temannya itu. Oh Tuhan! Ia berjalan perlahan mendekati siluet itu dan berjongkok di hadapannya seraya memegang bahunya, "Kau bilang pemurnian sihir, bisa kau jelaskan maksudnya, Temanku."

Siluet itu memandangi si Pemuda dengan gundah, tampak dari gerak tubuhnya yang bergetar, "Kamu kini memaafkan aku dan mempercayaiku?" tanyanya ragu.

"Bukan itu jawaban yang aku inginkan dan bukan intinya setelah semua yang aku ketahui," pemuda itu menatap dengan tegas seolah meyakinkannya, "Kenapa kau ingin mempertahankan dunia yang naif itu dengan segala penghuninya yang juga naif?"

"Awalnya jelas bukan untuk rumah mereka tapi sekarang putriku ingin menjauhkan mereka dari dunia… ya, kau tahu zaman telah berganti. Dunia manusia sangat berbahaya bagi mereka. Mereka tidak punya maksud jahat kepada siapapun dan hanya ingin rumah yang aman."

"Kau mempunyai cara yang aneh untuk menyediakan rumah yang hanya akan membuat mereka menjadi naif. Tapi bagiku itu terlihat seperti penjara yang indah. Menjadi anak-anak selamanya, heh, kau pasti bercanda," pemuda itu menggelengkan kepalanya prihatin, "sedikitnya itu membuat mereka gegabah mengambil keputusan. Dan… sialan kau, kau malah menahan benda itu disini dengan tujuan untuk membuat mereka menyelesaikan masalah mereka sendiri. Tidak sedikit darah yang mengalir dalam perang sinting dan konyol itu, Temanku, terutama dari ras kami," rahang si Pemuda mengetat dan matanya menyipit─masih ada amarah di dadanya, "yang lebih penting adalah diantaranya ada yang berbagi _darah_ denganku."

Ada keheningan yang menyesakkan di ruangan itu untuk sesaat karena luapan emosi si Pemuda yang tertahan, "Katakan semua hal yang harus aku ketahui dan jangan ada yang dirahasiakan dariku apapun itu agar aku bisa dengan nyaman menyelesaikan tugas terkutuk ini," ucapnya dingin, "tentu dengan satu syarat mengingat mereka semua naif dan keras kepala," mata cokelat si Pemuda berkilat-kilat menantang.

Sang Siluet Perak dan sang Nenek saling berpandangan dengan gundah, tampak bisa menduga syarat apa yang akan diajukan oleh si Pemuda.

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**Ami:** fandom yang sepi...:), ya tapi novel ini sangat bagus dan menarik, aku harap fic ini ada yang membacanya... XD


End file.
